


曾经梦见的心愿

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 就在科斯切尔尼午睡的这段时间，默特萨克敲开了温格办公室的大门。
Relationships: Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny





	曾经梦见的心愿

**Author's Note:**

> 送给姬友八月的生贺，小小心意，希望姑娘能喜欢~  
> CP：M4K6（默特萨克x科斯切尔尼）  
> 设定：阿森纳是伦敦最大的游戏制作公司，下设美术部，设计部，程序部，策划部，测试部，音频部等多个部门。我对这些东西一窍不通，不过好在设定什么的用处不多。Bug啥的看看就过去好了，重要的是看他们谈恋爱嘛哈哈哈哈……不废话了，下面上正文。

**Chapter 00**

“劳伦特，你听说了吗？”萨尼亚坐在科斯切尔尼的对面小声地说。  
科斯切尔尼吃下一块肉问：“什么？”  
萨尼亚一脸我就知道的表情，身子往前移了移说：“公司要来新人了，听说是Boss从德国挖过来的呢！”  
科斯切尔尼拄着下巴语气平淡地问：“是要进美术部吗？”  
“……好像不是”萨尼亚犹豫了片刻。  
科斯切尔尼喝光杯子里的牛奶，语气轻快地说：“那和我们的关系就不大了嘛！”说完端起餐盘，准备回办公室午睡。被留下的萨尼亚转了转眼珠，加入了邻桌威尔希尔等人的热烈讨论。

拿着一罐冰镇咖啡的科斯切尔尼是原画组这边第一个回来的，2D作业组那边拉姆塞他们几个还在加班。而3D组因为还没接到2D组的稿以及设计部的指令，都没有人坐班。没什么事情的科斯切尔尼本来也想回家的，但是维尔马伦今天有事情和他换班了，就只能由他来处理一些后续的问题。看了一眼表，时间还剩余不少，科斯切尔尼简单收拾下桌面就趴着睡着了。

就在科斯切尔尼午睡的这段时间，默特萨克敲开了温格办公室的大门。

**Chapter 01**

科斯切尔尼醒过来的时候，诺大的办公室里只剩下空调细微的声响，对桌詹金森随手摆的平衡球还在无声地摇晃。法国人感觉有些冷，抓起搭在椅背的薄外套往自己身上披时，发现口水蹭到了袖口。科斯切尔尼迷迷糊糊地拿出纸来擦，眼睛依然是闭着的状态。  
“这是美术部的劳伦特·科斯切尔尼”  
“你……好……”声音听起来又软又闷。  
“你是不是该站起来握个手啊！”全然没了方才的温和，严肃的语气使科斯切尔尼立刻清醒过来。  
法国人连忙起身，“抱歉，抱歉，我还没太睡醒。这位是……”笑着挠头的科斯切尔尼希望Boss就此放自己一马。  
“这是程序部新来的佩尔·默特萨克，我带他参观一下”温格环视了一圈，接着说到：“怎么只有你一个人？”  
和默特萨克握完手的科斯切尔尼回答，“原画组第二阶段的作业已经结束了，2D组的人应该是刚完成稿子，正向设计部提交中。至于3D组，大概是在作业轮休中。”  
温格点了点头，把默特萨克扔给了科斯切尔尼，叫他带着新人熟悉公司环境，嘱咐两句之后便回去了。

蒙混过关的科斯切尔尼心有余悸地看向默特萨克，本打算问对方想去哪里看看，结果出口却变成了，“你笑什么呢？”  
德国人不好意思地收起浅笑，指了指脸侧。科斯切尔尼摸完自己的脸，尴尬地转过身猛劲搓着午睡留下的印记，心想今天真是糗到家了。

科斯切尔尼不知道自己耳朵变得通红，给这个新来的程序员留下了多么深刻的印象。  
许多年之后的某一天，科斯切尔尼问默特萨克是从什么时候开始喜欢上自己的，对方不假思索的回答：“第一次见你的时候呀！你耳朵红起来时特别可爱！”搞得科斯切尔尼十分崩溃。

**Chapter 02**

“劳伦特，你知道程序部有新部长了吗？”萨尼亚故作深沉地说。  
熊猫眼的科斯切尔尼点点头，连嗯都懒得说。  
正往面包上抹鱼子酱的萨尼亚一个手抖把酱掉在了桌上，吃惊地对困得跟僵尸一样的科斯切尔尼说：“不是吧……你怎么会知道？你一向对这些都很后知后觉的不是吗？  
科斯切尔尼动作迟缓地用叉子指着自己的身后，萨尼亚侧身一看，新来的大高个正和设计部的罗西基聊的起劲，他懂了。

萨尼亚笑着问：“默特萨克跟你说的？”  
科斯切尔尼点点头，困得连眼皮都快睁不开了。  
“说真的，我本以为会是基兰（吉布斯）当部长的，虽然他的性格不适合去管理别人，但程序部大换血以后也就他的资历比较老了。没想到Boss居然认定了新来的阿尔特塔，这不太像老爷子的做事风格啊！”萨尼亚闲来无事用叉子戳破了鱼籽，深色的内液一点点流到盘子里。  
科斯切尔尼终于开口，“米克尔很聪明，这个位置很适……”话还没说完，一直和地心引力作斗争的法国人终于控制不住晃晃悠悠的自己倒了下去，萨尼亚反应过来伸手时已经晚了。

“啊……好痛！啧啧啧……”科斯切尔尼晕乎乎的想，自己的声音什么时候变得这么奇怪。  
……嗯，地面好软，想睡觉……  
默特萨克把椅子往边上踹了一脚，紧张地对着怀里迟迟未睁眼的人喊：“喂！喂！劳伦特你没事吧！”  
好像有谁在叫我，“……唔，别吵！困死了。”

科斯切尔尼醒过来拉开卧室的窗帘时，外面的街道已经进入了夜间模式。路过客厅想拿点果汁喝的他，在小桌上发现了自家钥匙和一张小纸条。

下午没什么事，放你回来睡觉吧。我看外面阴天，帮你把阳台的被子收了，就放在里间。还有，你有点感冒，记得吃药。

是维尔马伦的字。看来是他把自己送回家的。  
好像有人在自己倒下的时候冲过来了，应该也是他吧。

**Chapter 03**

隔天去上班的科斯切尔尼到的比较早，除了通宵作业的音频部人员比较齐整之外，别的部门来的都是星星点点的。坐下来的科斯切尔尼打开电脑，查看一下邮箱，发现并没有什么新的修改通知，看来今天没什么要补做的东西了。从抽屉里拿出杯子想要泡点咖啡醒醒神的科斯切尔尼抬头看见了高他一头的默特萨克正俯身盯着他。  
科斯切尔尼撇撇嘴，“程序部的人都像你这么闲吗？”  
默特萨克嘴角挑起丝笑说：“还知道打趣我，看来精神恢复得不错嘛！”  
科斯切尔尼想起自己前天的失态，一时之间也不知说些什么，起身绕开了最近总是来缠着他的德国人，走向前台去烧水。默特萨克应该是看了他两眼，黯然走了。

这么说起来，他好像每次见到高个子都会出点状况。但科斯切尔尼一点也不担心自己的形象在对方眼里似乎变得越来越糟，反正默特萨克闹的笑话可比他丢脸多了。前一阵子公司聚餐，默特萨克玩嗨了，又唱又跳的让所有人都大开眼界了一把。约翰（朱鲁）还和自己说呢，感觉以后再也不能直视德国人了。何止是他，全公司的人大概都这么想的。

科斯切尔尼把烧开的热水倒进玻璃杯里，一边想着上述内容一边端着要回去，结果一下子烫到手，杯子也掉在地上摔碎了。科斯切尔尼闭上眼深呼吸，在心里告诉自己：这跟他在想关于某个人的事没有一点关系。

其实科斯切尔尼最近真的很头疼。  
近期正是项目收尾阶段，繁重的修改任务和毫无规律可言的临时加班搞得他头大不说，这个新来的默特萨克还一直给他添乱。  
自己当初只不过是听从Boss的指挥，带着默特萨克到处看看，怎么就变成现在这种总是被对方粘着的情况了呢？或许是因为他刚来，谁都不认识，所以就死抓着自己这根稻草了？那也不对啊，他最近总和罗西基、法比安斯基一起吃饭，看起来关系处的不错啊！  
还是说……我在他面前做的蠢事太多了，他就喜欢看我出丑，以此为乐？嗯……这个想法蛮靠谱的，那家伙每次出现都笑个不停，没错了。

情绪稳定下来的科斯切尔尼睁开眼，发现弄脏的地面已经被不知什么时候出现的默特萨克收拾得差不多了。他好不容易压下的火气一下子又开始往上窜，等默特萨克把拖布放回卫生室之后，科斯切尔尼终于问了出来：“默特萨克，说吧，你是不是特别喜欢看我的笑话。”  
默特萨克看着似乎生气了的科斯切尔尼说：“嗯？没有啊！你为什么这样问？”  
科斯切尔尼注意到对方的眼睛在往下瞅，以为对方在说谎，直接出口了一句：“那你能不能别总缠着我，很碍事的你知道吗？”

科斯切尔尼见到默特萨克的目光终于正视他了，他在对方瞳中捕捉到一丝痛苦转瞬即逝。默特萨克的眼睛在日光的照射下很明亮，像一汪清澈的湖水。科斯切尔尼突然发觉这绿色像极了前天自己倒下时所见到的，而此刻这湖水是如此的深不见底，波澜不惊地仿佛可以藏匿所有感情。他看着对方的嘴角和喉结紧张地晃动，过了能有两三分钟才发出声音说：“那……真是不好意思，给你添麻烦了。我……我不会再这么缠……缠……”德国人似乎是说不出口那个词，努力了几下后自嘲式地继续开口，“我不会再这样做了。抱歉。”

即使科斯切尔尼再心慌意乱，也能看出默特萨克的落荒而逃。  
混蛋，自己都说了些什么。  
科斯切尔尼下意识地握紧了拳头，这才发现自己的手被烫得发红，刺痛感一下子明晰起来。

**Chapter 04**

翻了几个抽屉，只找到两个创可贴。科斯切尔尼绝望地想，干脆等一会人来的多了，自己下楼去拐角的药店买点药水涂一下好了。

维尔马伦来上班时，看到发呆的科斯切尔尼出声叫醒对方：“劳伦特，如果你感冒还没好的话，今天也可以先回去的。”  
科斯切尔尼抬眼对上了满是关切的目光，有些脸红地说：“没有啦！我的感冒已经好了。”  
维尔马伦点点头，转身时被科斯切尔尼叫住，“对了，托马斯，那个……前天的事谢谢你了。”  
科斯切尔尼见到维尔马伦皱起眉头像是有点想不起来，提醒着对方，“我前天在食堂晕过去了，是你送我回家的。”  
“噢！这事啊！不用谢我啦，我也没做什么……”果然托马斯人很好，科斯切尔尼这样想着，但维尔马伦接下来的话出乎了他的意料。  
“你应该好好谢谢佩尔……”  
“佩尔？”  
“是啊，那天要不是他及时扔下勺子冲过去抱住你，估计你就不是睡一下午那么简单了。还有你感冒的事情也是他发现的，所以才坚持要我送你回家的。依我看呐，如果不是那天他任务太多，估计会亲自送你的。劳伦特，他对你的事情好像特别上心哦，之前……”

科斯切尔尼愣住了，原来自己那天模模糊糊见到的身影是他的，那天透着深深担忧的绿色也是他的。

维尔马伦见科斯切尔尼对他后面的话并不感兴趣，走回自己的桌子，开始了新一天的作业。  
而科斯切尔尼这边，他觉得新的一天，都被自己莫名其妙的脾气给毁了。

手里拿着小纸袋的沃尔科特飞速跑了过来，“劳伦特，这是有人叫我拿给你的。”  
科斯切尔尼收拾起心底的懊悔和脸上的沮丧，接过了袋子，打开一看是治疗烫伤的药膏和纱布。猛然记起默特萨克刚才说话时，眼睛一直在往下面看。

所以是注意到自己的手受伤了吗？这个傻瓜……自己还对他说那么过分的话。

科斯切尔尼心里一酸，叫住了沃尔科特：“西奥，让你把这个拿来的人，看起来心情好吗？”  
沃尔科特双手插兜，靠在一旁说：“不好。他说他做错事情惹你生气了，叫我帮忙拿这个来哄你开心。劳伦特，他真的惹你生气了吗？你来阿森纳这么久，我从没见你和谁生过气，原来你也会跟人生气的啊！”

你来阿森纳这么久，我从没见你和谁生过气……  
那现在跟默特萨克发脾气的我，是怎么了呢？

**Chapter 05**

中午，科斯切尔尼瞄到默特萨克正一个人安静的坐在角落里吃饭。设计部和策划部的人都没有出现，罗西基和法比安斯基应该还没结束手头的工作。通常高个子都会在他附近就坐，并且还会时不时地偷偷看他。科斯切尔尼再次对自己的智商感到绝望，这么明显的事情就摆在自己眼前，而他居然还会误以为是托马斯冲上来接住的自己。

自己平时对这些细节注意的还是比较到位的，不然Boss也不会额外让自己负责相关的调试和修改。怎么我好像一遇见那个傻大个就变得有点奇怪？  
算了……总之，趁着大部分人还没午休，赶紧和对方好好道歉吧。

科斯切尔尼端着餐盘走到默特萨克的桌子，坐了下来。德国人正神情恍惚地随意戳着意面，见到对方，手里的叉子直接掉在了盘子上，发出清脆的声响。  
“抱歉，我……”  
“抱歉，我……”  
两个人同时停下了话头，看着对方，几秒钟之后又不约而同地笑了出来。  
科斯切尔尼笑过之后抢先说：“抱歉，我最近神经兮兮的，上午不该对你发脾气的，我其实……不是……你……我……那个……不是那个意思，我……”科斯切尔尼说着说着握上了对方空着的那只手，“你并没有给我添麻烦，一切都是我自己的问题。对不起，我不该说那些话的，我知道那很伤人，而我其实并不是那么想的。”  
科斯切尔尼既紧张又着急，他不知道自己有没有说明白，是不是把一切变得更糟了。

默特萨克的另一只手摸了摸他的脑袋，微笑着对他说：“该道歉的人是我，最近一段时间我确实一直有打扰你。以后我会注意的……”听到对方这样说，科斯切尔尼失落着靠回了椅背。默特萨克一把抓住了对方想要离开的手，“……不过，我还是可以常常去六楼找你吧！我们还是朋友的对吗？”科斯切尔尼惊讶地看着默特萨克满是期待的目光，脸上的表情一下子明亮起来，“当然！当然可以！你当然是我的好朋友！一直都是！”

看着逆光傻笑的科斯切尔尼，默特萨克情不自禁地扬起苦涩的嘴角，“嗯……做朋友也很好。”  
“佩尔你刚刚是不是说了什么？”善良的法国人出声问到。  
“没有啊！”德国人俏皮地眨眨眼睛，仿佛刚才一瞬间垂下的目光从来都没发生过，科斯切尔尼有点奇怪。就在这时，午休赶来的法比安斯基看到两个人握在一起的手，笑着干咳了几声，默特萨克和科斯切尔尼迅速放开了彼此，脸红着纷纷离开。

法比安斯基蹭蹭身边的罗西基问：“他们两个什么时候关系这么好了？”  
罗西基一脸笑意，“我哪里会知道。”

**Chapter 06**

自从科斯切尔尼那次跟默特萨克吵完架之后，两个人彻底变成了好朋友。默特萨克依然每天有事没事的来找科斯切尔尼，就跟2D组的拉姆塞有事没事就往设计部跑找威尔希尔一样。

日子就这么开开心心的过去一年多。有一次默特萨克编写的程序出了纰漏，审核时也没能及时校正，导致阿森纳的合作项目出了问题。Boss非常生气，直接给默特萨克放了长假。  
好吧，其实就是停职反省。  
科斯切尔尼在默特萨克回去的那天正巧轮休，第二天得知消息的他给德国人发了短信，却没收到回复。也许默特萨克想一个人静静，所以科斯切尔尼也就没把这件事放在心上。

大约一个月以后，科斯切尔尼去策划部领取新的项目纲要时，顺便问了下“卢卡斯，佩尔最近在家吗？”  
新来的波多尔斯基以前和默特萨克在DFB公司一起共事过，科斯切尔尼听说两人的关系十分不错。  
“应该不在吧。我上周给他打电话，他说他接了DFB公司的外包项目，可能去柏林了。你有事要找他吗？”波多尔斯基热心地问。  
“不是，我就是有点担心他。Boss这次的火发得挺大的……”  
波多尔斯基了然地笑笑说：“没事的，佩尔是出了名的大心脏，一次错误什么的，他会调整好心态的。”  
听见对方这样说，科斯切尔尼安心不少。晚上回家之后，科斯切尔尼想了想，还是不要打扰德国人工作比较好，于是编辑一条简讯发了过去。

_听卢卡斯说，你去柏林忙了。加油！假期休完了就赶快回来吧！_

发完之后，科斯切尔尼给自己做了顿丰盛的晚饭，吃完之后看电视看到深夜才睡下。

第二天中午，科斯切尔尼被火警铃吵醒。他迅速套上大衣，拿出保险柜里的物品随着人潮跑出了大楼。冬季的伦敦也是会下雪的，穿着拖鞋的科斯切尔尼被医护人员推上车，盖着橘色毯子看着消防员们搭乘云梯不断往高处浓浓的黑烟里喷射水柱。火势蔓延的速度明显减慢，基本得到了控制，科斯切尔尼的家很幸运的在着火楼层下面，并没有受到影响。

安定下来的科斯切尔尼正喝着热饮，听见不远处传来争吵声。其中一个人的声音他再清楚不过了，每天都会围着他说个不停，是默特萨克的。  
科斯切尔尼迅速跑到街对面，制止了想要冲进去的德国人，没想到默特萨克确认是他之后，直接把他抱进了怀里，力气大到他觉得被勒的要喘不上气了。  
“怎么了？怎么了佩尔？你看我这不是好好的吗！你……你松开好不好，好痛……”  
科斯切尔尼感觉抱紧自己的温暖身躯一僵，随后死死的窒息感慢慢消失不见了。  
他抬头看了一眼默特萨克的表情，对方面如死灰使科斯切尔尼感觉自己的心像是被人狠狠拧了一把。

这该是有多么在乎他的人才会露出这样复杂的表情？  
痛苦，恐惧，绝望，救赎，自责，全然的松懈……

科斯切尔尼忍不住回抱了对方，一直以来他好像从没为对方做过什么。  
他伸出手一遍遍抚摸着默特萨克的后背，如同哄着被父母抛弃的孩童那般。科斯切尔尼脑海里回放起无数次对方在上班时给自己买水果，给不开心的自己讲笑话，明明走了大半个小时却因为下雨折回来给自己送伞的诸如此类的，数不清的场景。

他突然发现自己一个月不见默特萨克，成倍的思念正呼啸着挣脱心牢的枷锁，肆意而出。

已经多久没人这样照顾自己了？  
几年前孤身一人跟着温格从法国来到伦敦，多久没见过家人了？  
佩尔他……为什么对我这么好呢？  
有些答案似乎要呼之欲出。

“为什么不接电话！”恢复理智的德国人生气地吼着问。  
科斯切尔尼的思路就这样被打断了，他用手指挠了挠脸，心虚地笑着说：“嘿嘿……我，我出来的时候太急，可能是落家里了。”默特萨克一脸真是拿你没办法的表情。  
“诶？等等，你不应该在柏林的吗，怎么会出现在这里的？”  
默特萨克眼神躲躲闪闪地说：“这……我……我看到新闻坐早班的飞机回来的。”  
科斯切尔尼双手抱胸，没好气儿地说：“你接着编，这火根本没烧起来多长时间，我看你还能编点什么出来！”  
默特萨克看起来似乎挺为难的，低头看见科斯切尔尼还穿着拖鞋，搂着对方往街上走，“好吧，你先到我家坐坐，我告诉你是怎么回事。”

想到自己还从来没去过德国人家里，科斯切尔尼有点小兴奋。

**Chapter 07**

“咖啡，果汁还是牛奶？”拉开冰箱门的默特萨克大声问客厅的人。  
“牛奶吧”科斯切尔尼知道默特萨克肯定会热过再拿给他，也就省了后半句。他胃不好的事情，德国人早就知道了。  
等待的过程中，科斯切尔尼打量着这栋不太大的公寓，干净整洁，和工作时严谨可靠的默特萨克给人的感觉一样；至于那些奇奇怪怪的摆件，和德国人平时傻里傻气的幽默感也十分相通，令人舒心愉悦。

喝着牛奶的科斯切尔尼能感觉到对方是自不然地在他旁边坐了下来，他把温热的玻璃杯放到桌上，侧过身来正视默特萨克问，“现在，可以说了吗？”  
默特萨克用双手支起自己的下巴，并没有同样看向科斯切尔尼，而是对着面前洁白的墙壁说：“我之前的确是有和DFB公司长期的外包合作，这次也到了该去柏林的时间。但是……我打电话过去之后，他们说队伍招到了新的年轻人。可能是技术上比我要好上很多的年轻人，所以我……失去了这一次的机会。这次的项目还是会参与全欧评奖的新企划，我，我有点不知所措。这是我和他们合作以来第一次出现这种情况，我不知道现在的我是不是还有重回公司的必要。”

也就是说默特萨克一直都在伦敦。  
天呐，自己干了什么！昨晚他还给眼前这个人发短信，现在看起来简直是一次蠢透了的补刀。  
科斯切尔尼想要开口说些什么，却听见对方继续语气低沉地说下去，“我……我想出门散散心。不知不觉就走到你家附近了，结果看到着火，我就以为……以为你……”  
科斯切尔尼忍不住上去抱住了痛苦的默特萨克。  
“我已经失去一直以来无比重视的工作了，我不可以再失去比什么都重要的你。”

心跳似乎停跳了一拍，他在说什么？

“劳伦特我这么说，你明白吗？”默特萨克终于把头转向了科斯切尔尼，对方看着他大脑一片空白。

是喜欢我的意思吗？  
可如果是自己搞错了的话，以后岂不是连朋友都没得做了？  
我喜欢佩尔吗？嗯！喜欢！很喜欢！非常喜欢！  
那么，现在……我该怎么办？

默特萨克看着科斯切尔尼颤抖的双眼，越皱越深的眉心，干脆闭上眼，俯身亲吻了身边看起来烦恼到简直快要哭出来的法国人。感觉到怀里人并没有拒绝他的意思，默特萨克加深了这个吻。他希望他能够确认到的，是科斯切尔尼心甘情愿毫无顾忌的接受。出乎他意料的是，科斯切尔尼回应了他同样的深情。牛奶的味道在两人的嘴里弥漫开来，科斯切尔尼抓上了默特萨克耳后的金发，一个月不见，这些散发着阳光气息的毛发变得更长了。

分开之后的科斯切尔尼被默特萨克抱紧，德国人在法国人的耳畔低语：“劳伦特，是我想的那样吗？这不是梦吧！”  
科斯切尔尼忍不住在默特萨克怀里笑起来，笑着笑着流下了泪水，“是，是你想的那样。佩尔，即使这是一场梦，至少我们曾经梦见过。”  
默特萨克安抚着科斯切尔尼因为啜泣颤抖不已的后背，温柔地说：“傻瓜，你哭什么。”  
科斯切尔尼破涕为笑，“我也不知道啊，可能因为你对我太好了吧！”

好到我和你一样深怕这只是一场梦，一个曾经梦见的心愿。  
虽然嘴上说着至少曾经梦见过，但还是在心底拼命希望，这不是仅仅只是一场梦。  
就算真的是，那也永远都不要醒。

**Chapter 08**

也不知道是不是爱情的力量，最后默特萨克成功迈过了心里的那道坎，重回阿森纳之后，和大家一起做出了更棒的作品。科斯切尔尼打趣他说，因为你一直以来无论做什么都是顺风顺水，这下也让你尝尝普通人会经历的挫折的滋味。

不过默特萨克心里清楚，自己之所以能在对人生产生那么大动摇后顺利成长过来，最大的原因还是在于科斯切尔尼鼓励他的那些话语起了作用。对方甚至把自己不愿意和别人说起的经历都当做实例悉数讲出，而法国人所做的一些都只是为了让他相信，他也有着别人无论如何都无法代替他去做的事情。

阿森纳在陆续发售的游戏中不断盈利，利用资金又挖来了不少人才，有名不见经传的巴西审核专家加布里埃尔，也有从皇家马德里大公司过来加入设计部的厄齐尔。

最近的一个夏天，阿森纳推出的最新款游戏获得了英国最佳设计奖的第二名，大家都吵着说下次一定争取拿第一。

不知不觉进入了夏季，默特萨克认为是时候给恋人一次惊喜了。和公司里的小伙子们反复推演数次后，默特萨克终于把成品收进一个弧线优美的U盘里。

小巧的U盘静静地躺在精美的绿色礼盒里，被德国人放在科斯切尔尼的办公桌上。 

八月盛夏的一天，伦敦出奇的炎热。火辣辣的太阳出现在北伦敦阿森纳公司的上空，科斯切尔尼一个人拎着公事包走进办公大楼。默特萨克这几天出差去了德国，他只好每天自己上下班。

拆开礼盒之后，科斯切尔尼把U盘插进电脑，点开运行程序界面，敲敲打打之后，满面笑容地拿起手机冲出了公司，边走边跟Boss请了三天假。  
他叫来一辆计程车，直奔海德公园。

科斯切尔尼电脑的桌面上，显示的是海德公园一角的照片，下面一行字写着：到这里来。

测试部一向清闲的沃尔科特散步到科斯切尔尼的桌前，大叫着说：“你们快看，劳伦特最后测试出来的结果是计划E诶！”  
刚打完卡的厄齐尔围过来说：“果然还是马蒂厄帮忙出的点子最合他们法国人的胃口。”  
紧随其后的策划部的吉鲁也凑过来问：“哪个马蒂厄？是不是我家的那位。”  
设计部的卡索拉也从大老远跑过来说：“入赘咱们公司的那位吧！人家总裁毕竟是见过大场面的人嘛！”财务部的弗拉米尼不好意思的笑着。  
德比希把吉鲁挤到一边，“反正这是条最罗曼蒂克的线路，希望佩尔可别脑子一热最后把求婚那段演砸了。”  
威尔希尔大笑着说：“我得到Boss的审批了，咱们开个盘吧！我压佩尔最后搞砸了，但劳伦特还是答应了他的求婚。”  
一直得到默特萨克亲切教导的新晋员工钱伯斯说：“你这不是废话吗！”

“就是就是”阿森纳公司的员工们不约而同地说。

Fin.

渣文请轻拍，八月姑娘生日快乐(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～


End file.
